Crazy
by The X Kalamity
Summary: She told him he was crazy, mistaken, and insane. He showed her the truth, he was crazy for her. In a day when everything seemed sad, in a prison that seemed impossible to scape, he came to brighten the day, to set her free. AquaxRae R
1. Like Melting Ice

It was October 31st, Raven's birthday and Halloween. All the titans were having a big party in the tower. But Raven wasn't very happy at all. After all the Slade's thing and her birthmark, this day, she just wanted it to end. She was sitting in the roof with her normal uniform; she didn't even change her clothes for the party.

-Why this day is always going so slow, well thanks God is Halloween, with this no one will remember it.-

But there was someone who did remember it.

There she was, looking at the sea.

-Isn't it beautiful?-

She didn't got scared, she could feel his presence.

-Yeah, very beautiful-

-Why aren't you celebrating, besides it's your birthday-

-I'm not so into parties and how did you knew it?-

-I just know it, you should go down, they were searching for you-

-No, I want to be here, now you're the only one who remembered my birthday but it's better if you don't-

-Why?-

-Because I'm a demon, I kill people for pleasure, I can´t control my feelings and I…-

-Hey! There's nothing wrong on being a demon, in fact I wish I could be someone else-

-Why? You're nice, friendly, everybody loves you, but I, I am hated by most of the people and I am not the kind of girl people will like to hang out-

-Who told you that?-

-I discovered it-

-Then your discover is completely mistaken-

-No, it is no big science to believe it, is the truth-

-Well then I´m wrong because I don't think that about you-

-You must be insane-

-Yes, I'm insane and need psychiatric help maybe-

-And maybe you're blind too-

-Yes I'm insane, blind, deaf, speechless, and retarded-

She wanted to explode, she wanted to cry, but if she did that he would think she was weak, and she really was weak. She buried her face on his shoulder and he hugged her tight. Now the ice titan was crying, she thought she was horrible, a complete monster, but he came and showed her she wasn't. Raven crying. Crying on his shoulder. It was tearing his heart into pieces but at the same time he was surprised. He never knew that the half-demon felt this way inside, he never knew that someone like her will think that, her words were painful, like poison in her blood, he wanted to help her, to show her it wasn´t true, if she only knew his real feelings towards her, she maybe won't believe him but he just wanted her to know.

Suddenly she said sobbing:

-I feel trapped, Aqualad, I feel like...-

Her tears flowing like oceans of water, he wanted to stop her cry, the only problem is that he didn't know how. He caressed her hair trying to comfort her and it worked. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said:

-Raven look at me, there's people who cares for you and likes you like Robin, Cyborg, Star, Bee, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Beast Boy even if you don't believe it, and I, I love you Raven, more than you will ever imagine, and I…-

Her eyes grew big with his words, he was declaring his feelings to her, telling her that he loved her more than she will ever imagine.


	2. His hour

How? That was the only question in her mind, but the words didn't came out, she was shocked, she thought he considered her not very important, that she was nothing for him, but now he was showing a different side of the coin.

-Maybe you don't believe me and you'll think I'm crazy, yes, I am crazy for you, insane for your eyes, deaf with your voice, speechless when I see you, and retarded when you look at me, maybe I need a lot of help, but I just wanted you to know that I love you, I could scream it if you want.-

She was still shocked, both were silent.

-Scream it-

-RAVEN I LOVE YOU!-

Now it was for real.

-Raven I can set you free from your prison-

-How? It doesn't exists a way to set me free-

-Yes, it does, come with me-

He took her hand and started to run

-Wait, where are you taking me?-

-Trust me-

She did, it was unbelievable, but somehow now, she believed him, eve if it didn't make any sense, he found her.

-Close your eyes-

He turned her around, placed his arms on her waist, even with her eyes closed she believed in him, she felt safe in his arms.

-Now, open them-

When she did, the view was the most beautiful she had ever seen. The ocean breeze was fresh against her face. It was like a dream.

-I use to come here when I'm sad, it makes me think, it makes me relax, and forget everything, it sets me free from the world, that's why I brought you here-

This place did its magic.

-Aqualad...-she whispered.

Now his face was on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear:

-Forget about everything, forget about the world, think about..-

-You...-

She said turning around. She smiled at him. He started to approach his lips to hers. She could feel his breath. She felt his lips touching hers; he kissed her softly, like if he wanted it to last forever, she was responding to it, feeling a thousand emotions at once. They separated with their eyes closed. She joined their lips again, this time placing her arms around him and his on her waist. Her first kiss, she never thought he would be the one to give her that first kiss, it was unexpected but it also was sweet and pleasant. This time he knew she was the one, he finally found her, he finally knew the real Raven.

-Maybe we should go back to the tower.-

-Yeah, lets go-

Taking his hand, she kissed his cheek lightly.

-Thank you-

-For what?-

-For loving me-

.I will always love you, HEY! It's almost 11:59, the time you were born about exactly 16 years ago!-

-How do you know it?-

-I just know it, besides I'm insane remember?-

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up while kissing her; they started to turn around in circles.

-Happy birthday Raven!-

The hour she had born was the best gift for him, that was the hour when his darkness turned into light, the hour when his heart started to beat for real, the hour when he got crazy for her.

THE END


End file.
